Not As Different As They Seem
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: When Inuyasha and Kagome go to a Duel Monsters Tournament, they meet Yugi and the Gang. But a shard of the Shikon Jewel is found in a Duel Monsters card. It's gonna take everyone to take it down. It has the power of a demon and monster card. YxT InuxKag
1. Pleeeeeeeeease

**Here's my story **_**Not As Different As They Seem**_**. Enjoy!**

**_READ THIS:_ The couples of this story are YamixTea and InuyashaxKagome :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"Inuyasha please," Kagome begged the amber eyed half demon up in his tree.

"Why the hell do you wanna go to this tor-na-mint?" Inuyasha asked grumpily. Kagome had been begging him since she got back a few hours ago if she could go to a tournament this weekend.

"I already told you. Yugi the King of Games is gonna be there and I wanna see him," Kagome said. Inuyasha leaped down from his tree, landing in front of Kagome.

"Why do you wanna see this guy so bad?" Inuyasha inquired, a sense of jealousy in his voice. Kagome sighed.

"I already told you," she said in an irritated voice, "He's the greatest duelists in the world and he's coming to my town and I really want to see him. And their going to reveal a new Duel Monsters card." Inuyasha tilted his head to one side, looking at her with wide confused eyes. His ears twitched a bit.

"Duelist?" he said, not knowing the meaning of the foreign word, "Duel Monsters. I thought there were no demons in your world." Kagome bit back a giggle. Inuyasha was so cute when he had that confused look on his face.

"Duel Monsters is a card game," she said, "Duelists are the people who play it.

"So you're leaving to see a card game?" Inuyasha said flatly.

"Inuyasha please," Kagome asked with wide brown eyes, "Pleeeeeeeeease," she said, pushing out her lower lip in a cute little pout. Kagome learned that instead of sitting him, the way to get Inuyasha to give her what she wanted was to look as cute as possible. Inuyasha gave in.

"Fine," he said, "But only if I go with you." Inuyasha was startled when Kagome flung herself at him in a hug.

"You can come," she said. Inuyasha could hear the smile in her voice, "And thank you so much." Inuyasha hugged her back and just said "Keh,"

**There's the first chapter. Sorry it was so short. Hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	2. Admire You For Who You Are

**Thanks for the reviews! But only 2?! Come on, I'm bending over back wards trying to write this (writing an Inuyasha/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover is harder than it sounds. Finding out which of Yami's names to use, whether him and Yugi should share a body, which they won't in this story, is very stressful) So _please _review if you read this. I would greatly appreciate it. Anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"Just wait here and I'll be down in a minute," Kagome told Inuyasha once they got to her house. Inuyasha waited in the living room where Sota was watching T.V.

"Watcha watchin' kid?" Inuyasha asked, sitting nest to him on the couch.

"A news report on Yugi Moto," Sota answered.

"In his 3 years playing duel monsters, Yugi Moto has risen to the top, defeating top duelists such as Seto Kiaba and Maxamillion Pegasus," said the TV announcer as a picture of Yugi appeared on the screen.

"He's awfully short," said Inuyasha.

"I like his hair," said Sota.

"We asked Yugi what is his secret to his winning streak," said the T.V. announcer. Yugi came onto the screen "It's the encouragement and support from my friends and family that keeps me going."

"Inuyasha, can you come here for a minute?" said a voice in the doorway. Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome standing in the doorway. And his jaw _dropped_. Inuyasha was use to seeing Kagome in her school uniform and even during the rare times she wasn't in uniform it was nothing compared to what she was wearing now. Kagome had on a black spaghetti strap shirt with a single red rose on it, dark jeans and red high heeled sandals.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, waving a hand in front of him "Hello, earth to Inuyasha, anyone in there?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Oh, yeah, what did you say?" he asked.

"Follow me," she said. Inuyasha followed her out of the living room.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your not wearing that red thing at place where there are going hundreds of people," said Kagome a she led Inuyasha to her room, "So last time I was here I brought you some modern clothes. You can get changed in my room." Inuyasha went into Kagome's room to get changed. It wasn't long before Kagome heard him say "Kagome, I think I need help." Kagome walked into her room…and burst out laughing. Inuyasha had, by some miracle, got the jeans on right. His dark blue button down shirt had holes near the buttons where he had tried to button it and failed. But what really made her laugh were his ears. Inuyasha had placed the socks and sneakers on his ears. Inuyasha frowned.

"What's so funny," he grumbled.

"Your…hahahahahaha…ears…hahahah…" Kagome said, sitting on her bed and clutching her sides, laughing.

"Are you done?" he asked frowning.

"No," said Kagome through her laughter.

"Okay," she said catching her breath, "I'm done." Kagome got up from her bed and walked over to her closet. She shifted through the clothes, eventually taking out a red button down shirt and a black bandanna.

"Take off the shirt," said Kagome. Inuyasha did as he was told. Kagome helped him get the sneakers and socks on the right part of his body, tied the black bandanna around his head to cover his ears and buttoned up his shirt.

"Kagome, are you blushing?" Inuyasha asked, watching Kagome button his shirt.

_You'd be blushing too if you were buttoning the shirt of a totally hot muscular guy, _she thought.

"No, I'm not," Kagome said, finishing his buttons and moving back.

"Keh, you're lying," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome, still blushing, grabbed her sparkly black purse.

"Let's go," she said, leading Inuyasha out of her room.

"Kagome, phone for you!" her mother called from the kitchen. Kagome went into the kitchen, taking the phone from her mother.

"Hello," she said, "Hey Eri…no not today…I'm going shopping…with who?…um my boyfriend," Kagome whispered the last part so Inuyasha couldn't hear, "I'll talk to you later…bye."

"How come you didn't tell her about the tournament?" Inuyasha asked as him and Kagome waked out the house.

"My friends don't know that I like duel monsters," Kagome explained, "They hate it and think it's childish, so I never told them about my secret love for it."

"But if they're really your friends, they should admire you for who you are?" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"That was sweet Inuyasha," she said, "Where did that come from?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"I dunno," he said. Truth be told, Inuyasha never liked those annoying friends of Kagome's. **(A/N: I never liked her friends either. They mean well, but they're so ANNOYING!)** .

**There's chapter 2! Hope you liked it! And you won't believe what I found in my cabinet. RAMEN! I burst out laughing as I thought of Inuyasha and my mom thought I was going crazy. Anyway, enough of my chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream induced rambling, Please Review!**


	3. Duel Monsters Tournament

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"I can't believe that little pipsqueak is so popular," Inuyasha commented as him and Kagome made their way through the crowd to their seats.

"Inuyasha, don't call him a pipsqueak," Kagome scolded as they took their seats.

"Well he's so short," Inuyasha said.

"Look, there he is," Kagome pointed out. Yugi was sitting near the arena along with four other people. The boy to the left of Yugi was almost identical to him, except for his darker skin, narrow eyes and he was taller than Yugi. He had his arms crossed across his chest and his legs crossed and was wearing a dark blue jacket, black tank top, black leather pants with chains, dark blue shoes and a necklace with a large upside down pyramid. Next to this boy was a brunette girl dressed in blue platform sandals, red skirt and a yellow shirt lined with black. Next to her was a boy with messy blonde hair wearing jeans, white sneakers and a short sleeve light blue shirt with a white strip across it. The last person was a brunette boy in a short sleeve brown shirt, jeans and back sneakers.

"Welcome everyone to the Duel Monsters Tournament!" boomed the announcers voice, "Before we start, every group here was given a ticket as they entered."

"We were?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah," said Kagome, digging it out of her purse.

"There is a little surprise," the announcer continued, "Whoever has the winning ticket will be able to spend a day with Yugi, the King of Games, his older brother, Yami, and his friends Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor! Not only that, but they will win a one of a kind card, _Yokai._"

"I hope it's us," Kagome squealed, looking at the numbers on the ticket, 25 46 12.

"That Yugi kid is shorter in person," aid Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha drop the height issue," Kagome said impatiently.

"The winning number is," the announcer paused, "25 46 12."

"WE WON!" Kagome screamed, jumping up. Then, feeling like an ass as everyone started at her, sunk back down in her seat.

"Will the winner please approach Yugi?" the announcer said. Kagome stayed frozen in her seat.

"Come on," said Inuyasha, taking her by her arm and leading her to Yugi.

"Hello," said Yugi once they reached him.

"Hello," Kagome squeaked.

"Yo," said Inuyasha calmly.

"So what are your names?" Yugi asked.

"Inuyasha," said Inuyasha.

"And I'm Kagome," Kagome said, her voice no longer squeaky, but a bit nervous.

"This is Yami," Yugi introduced.

"Hello," said Yami with a nod.

"Tea,"

"Hi," said Tea cheerfully.

"Joey,"

"What's up," said Joey.

"And Tristan,"

"Hey," said Tristan.

"Nice to meet you," said Kagome.

"So do you both play Duel Monsters?" Yami asked.

"No, just her," Inuyasha answered, gesturing toward Kagome.

"Are you good?" Yami asked her.

"Yami, that's rude," said Yugi, nudging him with his elbow, "Excuse my brother, he's a bit competitive."

"So Kagome, I believe this is yours," said Yugi, handing her a card. _Yokai _was printed on the top of it. If was an effect monster card. Printed on the bottom was_ When this card is summoned, it is not effected by any magic, trap or monster effect monster card. This monster cannot be destroyed by any warrior, beast, beast-warrior, rock, dragon, fish, fairy, machine, dinosaur, plant, fiend, aqua, zombie, insect or pyro monster card. _The attack and defense were both infinity.

"Hush, the tournament's startin'" Joey said. An unnatural hush fell over the crowd as the first two competitors stepped on to the arena. Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin when a hologram of Hitatsume Giant appeared when someone summoned it.

"Inuyasha calm down, it's just a hologram," said Kagome, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"A what?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A hologram," said Kagome, "It's not real."

"Oh," said Inuyasha.

* * *

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted once they left the arena. 

"He _really _likes duel monsters, doesn't he?" said Tristan.

"A little too much," said Kagome, "Inuyasha, bring it down a thousand."

"But it was so cool!" said Inuyasha sounding like a child, "When the monster hit the other with that sword! And then all the monsters were sucked into a black hole! And when the giant bug ate that monster! AND THE MONSTER WITH THE HUGE SWORD!"

"Sheesh, it's like he's never seen a game of duel monsters," said Joey.

"He's…different," said Kagome.

"So we got a whole day, what do you guys want to do?"

"What about we hit the arcade?" suggested Tea. Everyone agreed. It wasn't long before Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is something wrong?" asked Yami.

"Inuyasha come here, I need to talk to you for a second," Kagome asked. Inuyasha noticed the urgency in her voice. He nodded.

"Just give us a second," Kagome said. She and Inuyasha walked out of earshot of Yugi and the gang.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"I sense a shikon jewel shard," she said.

"Where is it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome reached into her purse a pulled out the _Yokai _card she had won.

"It's in the card," she answered.

**Ooooh, a jewel shard in a duel monster card. This should get good! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Please Review!**


	4. I'm Your Little Butterfly

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, DanceDance Revolution or the song _Butterfly_.**

"Are you serious?" said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded.

"But this shard is purified," said Kagome, "It's not tainted in any way." Inuyasha frowned.

"But how did it get in the card?" he said.

"I don't known," said Kagome, looking down at the _Yokai _card. Despite its menacing name, the picture with the _Yokai _card was of a harmless looking black wolf with large brown eyes and the cutest puppy-dog face you could think of.

"If the shard's purified, I guess we don't have anything to worry about," said Kagome putting the card back in her bag.

"I don't know," said Inuyasha, glancing back at Yugi and his friends.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, noticing the wary look on his face.

"It's that guy," Inuyasha answered, "Yugi' brother,"

"Yami?" said Kagome.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, "Something's odd about his scent. It doesn't smell like that of a living person, but not of a dead person either."

"Inuyasha are you sure," said Kagome, glancing at Yami. Yami seemed alive to her, she had to admit, the way his eyes looked were pretty intimidating. And his face looked so serious.

"Look, let's not ask too many questions now," said Kagome, "It'll look suspicious. We'll just keep an eye on Yami. See if he does anything odd."

"Are you two okay over there?" asked Tea.

"Yeah, fine," said Inuyasha and Kagome. They continued walking to the arcade, Inuyasha and Kagome trailing in the back.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha said.

"Sure, what?" said Kagome.

"What's an arcade?"

"It looks like Inuyasha's having fun," Tea told Kagome. The two girls, drinking soda's they had gotten out of the soda machine, watched as Joey and Tristan showed Inuyasha how to play some racecar game. Yugi and Yami were dueling at an arena built into the middle of the arcade.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed.

"So, what's going on between you and Inuyasha?" Tea asked with a sly smile. Kagome nearly spit out her soda.

"What do you mean?" she said blushing.

"Oh, come on, it's so obvious. The way you two look at each other," said Tea.

"Really?" said Kagome, glancing over at Inuyasha. It was true that Kagome was in love with Inuyasha, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way. And then there was the whole Kikyo thing too.

"Yeah," said Tea, tossing her empty soda can in the garbage.

"Kagome, that game was so fun! This pace is awesome!" Inuyasha said, suddenly appearing at Kagome's side.

"I'm glad you like it," said Kagome smiling. She thought Inuyasha was always so cute when he was excited like that.

"Kagome, can we try that game?" Inuyasha asked pointing to a game not far from them. It was _DanceDance Revolution_.

"Sure," said Kagome, "This game is pretty simple. Whatever arrow appears on the screen you hit on the ground with your feet. Got it?"

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, hoping he wouldn't make a complete jackass of himself. He and Kagome stepped onto the game. Kagome decided to pick a simple song for Inuyasha:

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Where's my samurai?_

_I've been searching for a man_

_All across Japan_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ayayay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky_

_Ayayay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Where's my samurai?_

"Not bad Inuyasha," Kagome said. Inuyasha grinned, keeping his eyes on the screen. He was doing pretty good. And Kagome wasn't very good at _DanceDance Revolution _anyway, so they were even:

_I've been searching in the woods_

_And high upon the hills_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who won't regret_

_To keep me in his net_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ayayay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky_

_Ayayay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Where's my samurai_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Where's my samurai_

_Ayayay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Where's my samurai_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Where's my samurai_

_Ayayay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky_

_Ayayay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Ayayayayay_

_Where's my samurai?_

Inuyasha only ended up losing by only a little bit of points.

"That was good for your first try," Kagome complimented. Inuyasha just shrugged and grinned.

**There's chapter 4! Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Questions

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

After the arcade Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Inuyasha and Kagome went to WacDonalds for lunch.

"So Kagome, how long have you and Inuyasha been friends?" asked Tristan.

"About a year," answered Kagome, "What about you guys?"

"Tea and I have known each other since kindergarten," said Yugi.

"And Tristan and I met Yugi and Yami about three years ago," answered Joey.

"Yami has been awfully quiet," Inuyasha said, still suspicious of the pharaoh.

"He's always quiet," said Yugi.

"Except to Tea," said Joey with a wicked grin. Yami and Tea both looked at each other and blushed. Kagome gave Tea a look as if to say _You and Yami? _Tea gave her a look back saying _I'll tell you later._

Next the group went to the park. The boys, excluding Yami, entertained themselves by playing tag. Tea eventually joined in, leaving Kagome and Yami alone. Kagome decided to interrogate the young pharaoh.

"Why don't you join them Yami?" she asked him.

"Why don't you?" Yami asked back. Not in a rude way. Just a simple question.

"I don't feel like it," Kagome said shrugging.

"Neither do I," said Yami.

"So Yami, where are you from?" Kagome asked, trying to get some answers out of the man her and Inuyasha were suspicious of.

"Egypt," Yami answered.

"Cool," said Kagome, "I've always wanted to go there,"

"It's a beautiful place," Yami answered.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Kagome asked, eyeing his Millennium Puzzle.

"It's a…family heirloom," Yami said. Kagome noticed the pause in his voice and his moment of nervousness. Could this item be something more than just an _heirloom_?

"So you like duel monsters?" Kagome asked, trying to move the conversation to the card containing the jewel shard.

"You ask a lot of questions," Yami said. _Does he know I'm gonna ask him about the card? _Kagome thought. Yami seemed like a smart guy. Kagome noticed Yami's eyes following Tea and decided to divert her questions to something else.

"Tea's awfully pretty, isn't she?" Kagome said.

"Yes," said Yami absentmindedly. Then, realizing what she said, blushing. Kagome grinned.

"Do you like her?" Kagome asked.

"Okay seriously, your questions are getting annoying," Yami said in an irritated voice.

"Sorry," said Kagome. Now that she had a bit of proof that Yami may like Tea, she could tell the brunette girl and maybe ask her about her suspicious male friend.

**There's chapter 5. Hope you like it. Please Review!**


	6. The Card

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

It was beginning to get dark and Kagome, Inuyasha, Yami, Tea, Yugi, Joey and Tristan decided to stop for at an ice cream shop before calling it a day. Kagome and Tea were currently waiting on a bench for the boys to get their ice cream.

"Today was fun," said Tea, licking her chocolate ice cream cone.

"Yeah, to bad it's almost over," said Kagome, licking her double chocolate fudge ice cream cone **(yum :P).**

"Why don't we hang out tomorrow," Tea suggested. Kagome thought it over. Surely Inuyasha would drag her back to the feudal era tomorrow.

"I'll see," said Kagome, "Me and Inuyasha have…stuff to do."

"Oh, I see," said Tea with a knowing smile.

"Not _that _kind of stuff," Kagome said blushing, "We just have to visit these friends out of town." she lied. _Waaaaaaaaaaaaay out of town, _Kagome lied.

"Oh, maybe another time?" Tea said.

"Yeah, that would be cool," Kagome agreed. The boys had returned with their ice cream.

"Oh, god Inuyasha. What _is _that?" Kagome said, rolling her eyes. Inuyasha seemed to have a mountain of every ice cream flavor known to man.

"When he said he wanted to try every flavor, he meant _every _flavor," commented Joey.

* * *

Inuyasha stayed at Kagome's house that night. Her mother gave them breakfast before they departed to the feudal era.

"Got everything," said Inuyasha asked Kagome, standing on the edge of the well as she double-checked her oversized yellow bag.

"Yeah, I think so," she said. The two of them jumped into the well, emerging in the feudal era. Kagome noticed a frown on Inuyasha's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I smell a demon," he said, "Come on, we better find the others," Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back as the two took off into the forest in search of Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. It didn't take long to find the small group outside Kaede's hut. Sango was in her demon slayer outfit.

"Inuyasha, I sense a strong demonic aura," Miroku said.

"I know, I smelt it," Inuyasha said. He frowned, "Wait a minute." Turning to Kagome, Inuyasha sniffed her.

"I-Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, blushing at how close her face was to Inuyasha's. But he did not answer. Instead, Inuyasha circled around Kagome, sniffing her.

"I think Inuyasha finally lost it," said Shippo, shaking his head. Kirara meowed in agreement. Inuyasha ignored the comment and kept sniffing until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah-ha," he said. Reaching into the pocket of Kagome's green skirt, Inuyasha pulled out the _Yokai _card.

"This is it," he said.

"The demonic aura is coming from that card," said Miroku. Kagome stared at him.

"It can't be, it's just a-" Kagome started to stay, but stopped as her eyes landed on the shikon jewel shard in the card.

"Inuyasha, the jewel shard," she said.

"What?" Sango asked.

"I got this card from my era," said Kagome, "Somehow, a sacred jewel shard got in it. Inuyasha give me the card." Inuyasha handed over the card. Kagome made to remove the jewel shard, but quickly withdrew her hand, dropping the card on the ground.

"It burnt me!" she said, holding her slightly burnt finger. Suddenly the image on the card changed from a cute little puppy to a huge vicious dog with fangs dripping with blood and claws stained with dry blood. And as soon as the image changed, there was a flash of light and the card disappeared. No sooner had it disappeared that a loud roar was heard in the distance.

**Turns out this card is going to be trouble. And don't worry, Yugi, Yami, Tea Joey and Tristan will return soon. Either in the next chapter or the chapter after the next chapter. Please Review!**


	7. The Story of Yokai

**I'm SO SORRY it took me so long to review. With all this Christmas stuff I need to do and my other story, I've been so busy. So here it FINALLY is. The 7****th**** chapter of **_**Not as Different As They Seem**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"What was that?" Kagome asked, referring to the distant roar.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it," said Inuyasha, looking in the direction of the roar, "Something's very wrong here."

"Maybe Lady Kaede may know something about this," said Miroku. As if on cue, Kaede stepped out of her hut.

"What was that odd noise?" she said.

"That's what we're trying to find out," said Inuyasha.

"Kaede, would you happen to know anything about a card named _Yokai_?" Sango asked. Suddenly, a panicked look crosses Kaede's face.

"_Y-Yokai_?" she repeated, panic in her voice.

"Yes, do you know about it?" asked Kagome. Kaede looked around, and then motioned for everyone to come inside her hut. She sat down in the middle of the small hut and everyone else followed.

"It was just a legend," Kaede began, a faraway look in her aged eyes, "At least I thought it was until now. It was said that long ago, thousands of years before Naraku, there lived a demon only known as Yokai. It was the darkest days the world had ever seen. No one could escape from it. Yokai killed anything, took orders from no one. It roamed the world killing people, demons, half-demons, animals, anything that moved. Over millions died. It was an age of darkness. I'm not sure if the next part is true, but it is said that someone known as The Dark Magician Girl and a priestess worked together to bring down Yokai. They couldn't completely destroy him, but managed to seal him in a stone and send him into the future."

"But then how did it get into a card?" Inuyasha asked.

"The origin of Duel Monsters," said Kagome, her brow furrowed.

"What?" said Inuyasha, raising an eyebrow.

"In my era, the game Duel Monsters came from this ancient Egyptian game," Kagome explained, "In ancient Egypt, the game was played with giant stone tablets. I think that one of those tablet were Yokai. And The Dark Magician Girl is also a Due Monters card. But that still doesn't explain how Yokai's powers got transferred into a card."

"It is said that if copied exactly onto something else, Yokai's powers will be transferred to it. Everyone here was always careful not to copy it. Not only that, but it is also said thatYokai with absorb the nearest jewel shard to it." explained Kaede. Kagome reached into her pocket, pulling out her small jar of jewel shards.

"One's missing," she said, her eyes wideing.

"So how are we suppose to destroy it?" Miroku said, "We can't allow that age of darkness to return."

"There is a riddle that is the key to defeating Yokai," said Kaede, "It is said that the people in the riddle will help defeat Yokai. The riddle is:

_You've met five people_

_Of all of them, you will see_

Kindness, ambition, friendship, strength, intimidation

And one of them all

Is on this world under different conditions 

"Five people?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Hold on," said Kagome, concentrating "Yugi gave me that card. And he had four friends with him, Yami, Tea, Joey and Tristan," Kagome began piecing together the riddle, "Tea was kind, Yugi was very friendly and Yami was intimidating. Tea told me of Joey's ambition and Tristan's strength. The riddle may be talking about them."

"And remember what I said about Yami," said Inuyasha, "He didn't seem to be alive or dead. He wasn't of this world."

"So we may need them to help defeat Yokai," said Kagome, "But how will they get here? Only Inuyasha and I can get through the Bone Eaters Well."

"If these five truly are the ones in the riddle, they will be able to pass through the well," said Kaede, "We need them to bring down Yokai. The well should allow then through."

"Inuyasha we better hurry," said Kagome, standing up, "Tea told me that her, Yami, Yugi, Joey and Tristan were flying back to Domino city today." Inuyasha stood up.

"Let's go," he said.

**So there's chapter 7. How was it? Can anyone see something hidden in the Yokai riddle? I promise it won't take me so long to update next time. Please Review!**


	8. YuGiOh Meets Feudal Era

**Told you it wouldn't take me long to update. Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

After getting back to Kagome's era, Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, Inuyasha took off, following Kagome's directions to the airport. When they got there, Inuyasha hide in an alleyway-there had been no time to get something to hide his ears-while Kagome rushed into the airport. She searched the crowded airport until noticing a pair of familiar red, black and blonde hair.

"YAMI! YUGI! TEA! JOEY! TRISTAN!" she shouted over the noise. The group turned to Kagome.

"Kagome?" Tea said, unsure of what she was seeing. Kagome stopped in front of the group, stopping to catch her breath.

"You…have to…come back…with…me," Kagome panted.

"What's wrong?" asked Yami.

"That card, Yokai, is evil. I'll explain later, but you have to come back to my house with me," Kagome said. Yugi and the gang caught a cab outside after Kagome gave them directions to her house. When they asked how she got here, she answered that she had her own mode of transportation. Kagome went back to where she met Inuyasha and the two of them rushed to her house. They got there not long before Yugi and the gang. Everyone except Kagome's jaw dropped when they saw Inuyasha.

"What in the hell?" said Joey, looking at Inuyasha's ears.

"Ummm, what's on his head?" Tristan asked. Kagome quickly explained everything to them about the feudal era and Inuyasha being a half-demon and how the story of Yokai.

"I know it sounds crazy," said Kagome, "But you have to believe me, the feudal era needs our help and-" Yugi held up a hand to stop her babbling.

"Kagome, it's okay, we believe you," said Yugi.

"You do?" she said, surprised they believed her.

"Yes," said Tea, "Believe it or not, we've had our fair share of weird events and saving the world." Yami nodded in agreement.

"Really?" said Kagome, not believing her ears.

"I'm actually a 5,000 year old pharaoh who had been trapped in the Millennium Puzzle," Yami explained, motioning to the ancient artifact around his neck. "I use to share a body with Yugi and it's only been recently that I have gotten a body of my own. And there has been much evil in pursuit of my Puzzle. So trust me, your story isn't that odd."

"Okay, enough talk, let's go," said Inuyasha. The seven of them made their way to the well. Yugi and the gang were a bit hesitant but, like Kaede, they were able to pass through the well. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo were waiting on the other side.

"You found them," said Shippo as they climbed out of the well.

"Wow, this is weird," said Joey looking around.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked, looking around **(A/N: Guess where he is )**

"Ma'am, may I ask you to bear my children?" Miroku asked Tea. Her hands wrapped in his. Tea's eyes were wide with shock. Sango was about to slap him until Yami said in a low menacing voice, "Get away from her," his dark violet eyes narrowed in anger. Miroku backed away Tea. With just those four words, Yami had pretty much scared Miroku shitless.

"That's Miroku," said Sango, "I'm Sango and this is Kirara."

"And I'm Shippo," Shippo piped up. Yugi and the gang introduced themselves.

"We better get back to Kaede, she wants to see theses five," said Sango. The group made their way back to Kaede's hut, but not before Yami put his arm protectively around Tea's shoulders.

**There's chapter 8! Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. Girl Talk

**Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

It didn't take long for the group to reach Kaede's hut, where Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey and Tristan were introduced to Kaede.

"So ye found them," said Kaede, looking at the group, "I assume you've told them what you need to know." Kagome and Inuyasha nodded.

"I've gotten word that a demon had appeared near a village about a couple of days journey from here. Now go!" Kaede said shooing them out of the cabin, "The village is east from here."

"Well, we better get going," Inuyasha said, leading the way.

**Later that night**

Kagome and Tea sat under a tree later that night.

"The stars are so beautiful," said Tea, "You can never see them like this in the city."

"This is one of the things I love about the feudal era," said Kagome, looking up at the starry sky.

"You're so lucky," said Tea, "You can come here whenever you want."

"Or when Inuyasha forces me to come back," said Kagome with a small laugh.

"Speaking of Inuyasha, how did you meet him?" asked Tea.

"Well," said Kagome, "One day, I went into the well house because my cat, Buyo, had wandered in there and my little brother, Sota, was too scared to go in and get him. So I got Buyo, but then I was dragged down the well by a demon called Mistress Centipede and ended up here, in the feudal era. Trying to find my way back home, I ended up finding Inuyasha asleep, pinned to a tree by an arrow."

"An arrow?" questioned Tea with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story," said Kagome, waving her hand, "Anyway, to make a long story short, I free Inuyasha and we met up with Shippo and Miroku and Sango and Kirara and now we're here. Now we are searching to destroy for an evil demon called Naraku."

"You're lucky you just have on evil guy to worry about," said Tea. It was Kagome's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Me, Yami, Yugi Joey and Tristan have saved the world so many times it's not even funny," said Tea, "We've faced so many villains."

"Like what?" asked Kagome curious.

"A man named Pegasus who had a magical eye that can read people's mind," said Tea, counting off on her fingers, "A guy named Marik that could control people with his Millennium Rod, a 10,000 year old guy named Dartz and a monster named Zorc who tried to destroy the world."

"Whoa," said Kagome.

"Yeah," said Tea.

"So," said Kagome, with a mischievous smile, "What's going on between you and Yami," she said, nudging Tea playfully.

"Nothing," said Tea quickly, although her blush gave it away.

"Oh don't play dumb," Kagome said, "I totally saw how you look at him. And did you see how protective he was of you when Miroku was flirting with you. And you have to admit, he's pretty hot."

"Yeah, he is," said Tea with a small smile.

"So…" Kagome pressed on.

"What about you and Inuyasha?" Tea asked, turning the conversation around. Kagome blushed.

"Nothing," she said, "And don't change the subject."

"Well, were you two on a date when you came to the Duel Monsters tournament?' asked Tea.

"No, of course not!" said Kagome.

"I noticed he couldn't keep his eyes off your chest," said Tea with an evil smile, "That shirt was _pretty _low cut. You should were it more often around him."

"Tea!" Kagome said, pushing her playfully and blushing, "Inuyasha wasn't staring at my chest!"

"He so was," said Tea, "Although he may like this skirt better. He couldn't take his eyes off your legs today."

"Okay, now you're just plain lying," said Kagome giggling.

"I am not!" said Tea, "Ask that girl. Sango."

"Kagome! Where are you?!" came Inuyasha's voice in the distance.

"We better go," said Kagome, standing "Inuyasha hates when I'm gone for long."

" 'Cause he _loves _you," said Tea, also standing, emphasizing the word love.

"Like you _love _Yami," said Kagome with a smile.

"Oh shut up," said Tea, pushing Kagome playfully.

"Tea?!" called Yami's voice.

"Looks like your man's looking for you," said Kagome with a smirk.

"Well, shall we go," Tea said.

"We shall," said Kagome. And with that, Kagome and Tea linked arms and went off towards the objects of their affections.

**There's chapter 9. I though Kagome and Tea would get along well since they have similar personalities. There will be some interaction between Yami and Inuyasha in the next chapter. It should be interesting. They're both the macho guy type. Please ****Review!**


	10. Guy Talk

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

The next day, Yugi and the gang experienced first hand a demon attack. Inuyasha's Wind Scar combined with Kagome's Sacred Arrow managed to defeat the demon. But not before it dealt some damage by slashing a cut right across Inuyasha's chest.

And that is how we end up here, in a small clearing, the group taking a break while Kagome tended to a shirtless Inuyasha's wound. Not that he needed it, but Kagome always worried about him and he liked the feeling of her soft fingers against his skin. Not that he'd ever admit that to himself no way.

"Inuyasha, that was so AWESOME!" said Joey, still psyched from the battle he just saw.

"Yeah, that sword is so cool!" said Tristan.

"Thanks," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Are their many monsters like that one in this world?" Yugi asked.

"Way too many," answered Miroku.

"Yeah, battles are kinda a daily thing for us," said Sango.

"Kagome, you're awfully quiet," said Tea, looking at her new friend.

"Huh," said Kagome, looking up, "Oh, I'm fine." Truth be told, she was pretty occupied with Inuyasha's well-muscled chest. Tea mumbled a knowing "Mm-hm,"

"So a typical day for you guys?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Inuyasha.

"Sounds like us," said Joey.

"You guys fight monsters?" Shippo asked.

"Not really," Tea answered, "In our world, there is a card game that involves monsters. Usually, some evil uses these monsters to take over the world or something. So it's not really that different from what you do here."

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree deep in the forest later that night, thinking. His skin still tingled from where Kagome had touched him while tending to his wound. Why did she always make him feel like this? Not even Kikyo had this effect on him. Kikyo never gave him these nervous butterflies in his stomach or made him tounge tied. He wouldn't miss Kikyo as much as he missed Kagome when she went to her era. Inuyasha's thoughts were broken by the noise of someone walking toward the tree. It turned out just to be Yami. Yami climbed, quite skillfully, to the top of a nearby tree. Settling on a nearby branch, Yami sat there, staring out at the forest and valley visible from the top of the tree.

"Yo, Yami," Inuyasha called. Yami looked over to him.

"Hello Inuyasha," he said.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Inuyasha asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Yami said.

"Keh, I'm just thinkin'" Inuyasha said.

"Me to," said Yami, "It's nice and quite out here."

"So what are you thinkin' about?" Inuyasha asked. Yami sighed.

"Just things," he said. Inuyasha nodded and turned away from Yami to the view before him.

"Inuyasha, have you ever fallen in love?" Yami asked out of nowhere. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you talk to your friends about this?" he said.

"This isn't something they expect from me," Yami said, looking up at the starry sky.

"Well, why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've never fallen in love," Yami said, "And now, I'm so unsure of what it really feels like."

"You're a 5,000 year old pharaoh. And in all those 5,000 years, you never fell in love?" said Inuyasha. Yami nodded. Inuyasha held back a snort of laughter. Yami glared at him.

"It's not funny," he said. Inuyasha ceased his snickering.

"Yeah, sorry," he said, "And by the way, I am sorta in love."

"Sorta?" Yami questioned.

"Okay, I am in love! Geez!" Inuyasha said.

"How do you know?" Yami asked.

"Hey, you're lucky I told you I was in love. I don't usually open up like this," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha please," Yami said, closing his eye, an exhausted look on his face, "These feelings are driving me crazy."

"Okay, okay," Inuyasha said, "Do you get butterflies in your stomach when she's around? You are in love with a she, aren't you?"

"Yes to both of those questions," Yami answered.

"Do you get tounge tied around her?"

"Yes,"

"Do you miss her whenever she's gone?"

"So much,"

"Do you have so many unexplainable feelings for her that it drives you FREAKIN' CRAZY!" Inuyasha shouted. Yami opened his eyes and looked at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," he said slowly.

"Then your in love," said Inuyasha, "Plain and simple."

"It doesn't seem plain and simple," said Yami.

"You're in love with that Tea, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"How did you know?" Yami asked.

"As a half-demon, I have a keen sense of smell," Inuyasha answered, "And your scent always changes when you're around her. You should tell her how you feel."

"Look who's talking," Yami mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said.

"I see how you look at that Kagome girl," Yami said, "It's quite obvious. And you should have seen your face while she was tending to your wound. You looked so calm and serene."

"You're lying," Inuyasha said.

"No lie," said Yami. Inuyasha sighed.

"Why don't we make a deal?" suggested Yami.

"What kind of deal?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'll tell Tea how I feel about her if you tell Kagome how you feel about her," Yami said. Inuyasha smirked.

"You've got yourself a deal."

**I really like this chapter. The conversation between Inuyasha and Yami came out better than I thought. Please Review!**


	11. I Want Him To Be Happy

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

The group went into a town the next day and agreed to split up to ask people if they heard any news about Yokai. Tea went with Yami, Kagome with Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara with Miroku, and Yugi with Shippo.

Inuyasha and Kagome were passing a nearby shop when the words of three men talking reached their ears.

"Did you hear about that demon that appeared in the east?" one man said.

"I've heard that the no one has been able to defeat it," said another.

"I've heard it just mindlessly kills anything in its path," said the other.

"I heard met an injured priestess in the forest," said the first man, "I was heading east. She told me not to go that way because there was a powerful demon that held a shard of the shikon jewel. She had the oddest white creatures with her. I turned around for a second to see if I can catch a glimpse of the demon. Then, when I turned back to her to see if she wanted hep getting to the village, she had disappeared."

_Priestess? _thought Kagome, _White creatures? _Kagome felt the knot in her stomach that she always got when the subject of Kikyo came up. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, his ears at attention as he listened to the men talk. She knew what was going in his mind. Kikyo was injured and he wanted to see her.

"Go," Kagome said to Inuyasha, avoiding his amber eyes.

"What?" said Inuyasha, not sure of what he just heard.

"That priestess is obviously Kikyo and she's injured," Kagome said, still avoiding his eyes, "Go to her," Inuyasha hesitated, nodded slowly, and ran off in the direction of the forest. Kagome turned and headed back to camp. Everyone was there, seated in various places and Miroku, Sango and Shippo sensed Kagome sadness. She had on the Kikyo Face. It was the sad face Kagome always got when she knew that Inuyasha was with Kikyo.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Tea asked, looking up at her sad friend. Kagome shook her head.

"Where's Inuyasha?" asked Yugi, "Wasn't he with you?"

"Kagome, do you want us to tell them?" Sango asked softly. Kagome nodded, taking a seat next to Sango. Sango and Miroku explained to Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey and Tristan the story of how Inuyasha use to be in love with Kikyo and how Naraku deceived them into killing each other. How Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to a tree and died soon afterward. How Inuyasha was freed by Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome. How Kikyo was resurrected and lived off the souls of the dead, collected by her soul collectors. And they said how in love Kagome was with Inuyasha.

"When did I ever say I was in love with him?" Kagome said.

"Kagome, your feelings for Inuyasha are quite obvious," said Miroku, "The only one who hasn't noticed is Inuyasha."

"Yeah," said Shippo, "Even I know you're in love with him, and I'm just a kid."

"Kagome," said Sango, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Did Inuyasha run off to see Kikyo again?" Kagome shook her head.

"We overhear men talking," Kagome said quietly so that everyone had to strain their ears to hear her, "They were talking about Yokai. One talked of an injured priestess with odd white creatures around her. It was obviously Kikyo and her soul collectors. I could see how much Inuyasha wanted to see her. So I let him go."

"But why?" Sango asked.

"Because I love him," Kagome said, "But he loves Kikyo. I want to see him happy, even if it means he loves Kikyo more than he loves me."

**Inuyasha will return in the next chapter. You'll also find out in the next chapter just how injured Kikyo is. Please Review!**


	12. Broken

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

It was the afternoon of the next day and Inuyasha still had not returned. Kagome stayed separated from the rest of the group, not talking to anyone. Yugi was the first person to try to talk to her.

"Kagome?" he said tentatively. Kagome was sitting against a tree, hugging her knees to her chest, an expressionless look on her face. Kagome didn't even move. Yugi slowly sat down next to her.

"I know how you feel?" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No you don't," Kagome said, her voice sounding as if she was going to cry.

"Actually I do," said Yugi, "Did you know that I use to be in love with Tea?" Kagome shook her head.

"Well, I was, but she was in love with Yami," Yugi said, "And I knew Yami loved her. They never told each other their feelings, but I know one day they will. I want Tea to be happy, even if she loves Yami more than she loves me."

"Yugi," Kagome said quietly, "Will the pain ever go away?"

"Not fully," Yugi answered, "But over time, it lessens. Besides, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"They way Inuyasha looks at you," he said, "It's the same way Yami looks at Tea. Kagome, Inuyasha loves you. He's probably confused over choosing between you and this Kikyo girl."

"I wish you were right," Kagome said. The two of them were interrupted by Miroku.

"Kagome," he said, "Inuyasha's back." Kagome nodded and stood up, slowly making her way back to camp. Only, Inuyasha was not there.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"He went down by the river," Tristan answered.

"I'm going to see him," Kagome said.

"Kagome, are you sure?" Tea asked. Kagome nodded and made her way toward the river. Inuyasha was sitting by it.

"Inuyasha?" she said quietly. Inuyasha wiped his eyes, but Kagome noticed the wetness on his sleeve. Inuyasha was crying.

"Inuyasha," she said, sitting down next to him, "What happened?"

"Kikyo," he said softly, turning his face away from Kagome, "She's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Yokai destroyed her," Inuyasha said, his voice shaking, "All I found were her remains."

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome said, wrapping her arms around him. Inuyasha finally turned around and Kagome was shocked when she saw his face. His amber eyes were red and puffy. There were tearstains on his cheeks. Kagome had never seen him look so sad and broken.

"Inuyasha," she said, holding him tightly, "I'm so sorry."

"I WASN'T THERE TO SAVE HER!" Inuyasha shouted, tears building up in his eyes again, "I promised to protect her and I broke that promise! She died alone! Just like last time!" Kagome could tell he was holding back tears.

"Inuyasha," she said, stroking his silver hair, "It's okay to cry." Suddenly, all the pain, sadness and grief Inuyasha had been holding in came out in tears. He held on to Kagome, sobbing into her shoulder as she held him, rocking him gently and whispering comforting words in his ear.

"Kagome," Inuyasha sobbed, "Why does this keep happening to me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Why am I always loosing everyone I care about?" he asked, "My father, my mother, now Kikyo."

"Inuyasha, I don't know why," Kagome said. She wished she could say more. She really did wonder why a good guy like Inuyasha had to go through so much pain and suffering. He had been through so much, and it pained her heart to see him so sad.

"I wish there was something I could do," Kagome whispered to him.

"Can you just hold me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course," said Kagome, as she held the broken half-demon in her arms.

**(sniffle) This chapter came out so sad :( Please Review!**


	13. Realization

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

It took a while for Inuyasha's sobs to die down. When he was quite for a few minutes, Kagome whispered to him "Inuyasha?" Turning her head, she saw that he had fallen asleep on her shoulder. _He must have cried himself to sleep, _she thought. Instead of waking him up and taking him back to camp, Kagome laid down on the soft grassy ground, bringing Inuyasha down next to her and being careful not to wake him. He moved a bit it her arms, but snuggled closer to her and made a sound that, to Kagome, sounded like a small puppy whine. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face. For all he had just been through, he looked oddly peaceful. His usually stern face was relaxed. He reminded her of a sleeping child. Kagome rested her head in Inuyasha's chest and they fell asleep to the lullaby of the river.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up first the next morning. It took a while for him to remember what had happened last night. Then it hit him. Kikyo was gone. But he had cried out all of that pain and grief yesterday. Inuyasha looked at Kagome sleeping snuggled into his chest. She looked beautiful with the morning sun shining on her face. He tucked behind some of her black hair that had fallen into her face and ran his claws through her silky hair. As Inuyasha looked at her peaceful face, he wondered how a girl like her ended up with him. She was always so nice and caring. She would always try to find the good in people. Kagome could even find the good in Inuyasha when he couldn't find it himself. He loved her so much.

_WHOA! _Inuyasha thought, ceasing his stroking of Kagome's hair, _Where in the hell did THAT thought come from?_

_**Oh, don't kid yourself. You love her.**_

_What, who are you?_

_**Your conscience. I'm the voice in your head.**_

_Great, now I'm hearing voices._

_**Oh, shut up and listen. You're in love with Kagome. Simple as that. You even told Yami that.**_

_Yeah, I did. I guess losing Kikyo again made me forget it. But I do love Kagome. She's always loved me for who I am, something not even Kikyo did. It was so easy talking to Yami that it just sorta slipped out when I told him. God I'm so stupid!_

_**Yeah, you are.**_

_Hey!  
_

_**Don't snap at me, I'm you!**_

_I'll snap at me if I want to._

Inuyasha stopped arguing with himself when Kagome began stirring. Her eyes fluttered open to meet Inuyasha's. Then her eyes widened.

"Oh- Inuyasha- I'm sor-" Inuyasha placed a clawed finger on her lips to stop her babbling. His finger was soon replaced by his lips. Kagome's eyes widened, but she soon kissed him back. The kiss became more passionate Inuyasha rolled on top of Kagome as she ran her fingers through Inuyasha's long silver hair. The world seemed to melt away the longer they held onto the kiss, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. When they lowly broke away, they rested heir foreheads against each other.

"Wow," the said at the same time, their breath mingling.

"That was…" Kagome said.

"Amazing," Inuyasha finished, "Kagome, I love you." A look of confusion crossed Kagome's face.

"But Kikyo-" she said.

"I thought I loved Kikyo," Inuyasha said, "But Kagome, I love you more. When Kikyo died, I was just so traumatized. But Kagome, you've always cared about me no matter what I was. When I was a full demon, you risked your life to save me. When I was human, you didn't run because I could no longer protect you. You even took care of me. And you're the first person, besides my mother and father, to accept me as a half-demon." Tears were now shining in Kagome's eyes.

"Inuyasha," she said. Kagome grabbed him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too," she said, crying into his shoulder.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" he asked her.

"I'm just so happy," she cried. Inuyasha smiled and thought _If Yokai hadn't destroyed Kikyo, I would have never told Kagome my feelings. Thank you Kikyo._

And Inuyasha could swear that, as he held Kagome in his arms, he heard Kikyo's voice whisper to him _You're welcome, Inuyasha._

**Wow, this chapter came out better than I expected : )I hope you liked it too ****: D Please Review!**


	14. Yokai Is Here

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

It was a while before Inuyasha and Kagome returned, hand-in-hand, to camp.

"Where have you t-"?" Sango began to ask, until Miroku cut her off.

"What have you two been doing?" he asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Kagome, I think it's time for a little girl talk," said Sango, putting an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"I've got to here this," said Tea, following the two girls. They walked until they were out of earshot of the guys.

"Okay Kagome, spill," said Sango, turning to her.

"Spill what?" Kagome asked.

"Don't act dumb," said Tea with a grin, "You and Inuyasha have been gone all night and then the two of you come back hand in hand glowing like Christmas trees."

"What's a Christmas tree?" Sango asked.

"I'll explain it later," said Kagome, "After I tell you what happened with me and Inuyasha." Tea squealed a "What happened? What happened? What happened?" The three girls sat down as Kagome explained what happened between her and Inuyasha.

"… then once he cried himself out I slept with him."

"YOU WHAT?!" shrieked Sango and Tea.

"Not like THAT!" Kagome said, "All we did was sleep, now can I continue the story?"

When she got to the kiss, Sango and Tea squealed loudly.

"What was it like?" Sango asked. Kagome sighed dreamily.

"It was _amazing_," she said, "It was like I was floating and melting at the same time."

"So then what happened?" asked Tea excitedly.

"He told me he loved me-" Sango and Tea's squeals cut off Kagome.

"I'm not gonna tell you the rest if you two keep squealing like that," Kagome warned.

"Okay, we're sorry," apologized Sango.

"Anyways," Kagome continued, "Inuyasha told me he loved me and how much I meant to him. After that we just held each other for a while before coming here."

"That's so romantic," Tea said dreamily.

"Hey girls!" said Shippo, popping up out of nowhere, "Inuyasha picked up Yokai's scent, lets go!"

The girls got up and returned to camp. No sooner than they returned that the group took off toward Yokai, Inuyasha in the lead with Kagome on his back, Sango, Shippo and Tea on Kirara's back, and Yami, Joey, Tristan and Miroku running.

"We're almost there!" Inuyasha called back. And soon the reached the ruins of a village and, in the center of it, Yokai. Yokai was terrifying. Standing at least 20 feet tall, Yokai had black matted fur with bits of bone and blood in it. Its eyes were a piercing red with yellow pupils. Its teeth were the size of the Tetseigua and bloodied. It had claws the half the size of its teeth, sharp and covered with fresh and dry blood. On of its paws were currently stuffing the mangled bodies of dead people into its mouth. Then, it's red and yellow eyes turned onto Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey and Tristan.

**Yokai is here! Keep reading to find out how the battle goes! Please Review!**


	15. Trance

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Kagome climbed off Inuyasha's back, bow and arrow at the ready as Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetseigua. Miroku readied his wind tunnel and Sango (in her demon-slayer outfit) readied her Hirakotsu.

"Yugi, you and you friends better hide somewhere safe," Inuyasha said, "Kagome, protect them." Kagome nodded as her, Yugi and his friends to shelter in the trees, Kagome keeping her arrow aimed at Yokai. Yokai fixed its eyes on Inuyasha and unleashed from its mouth a bright green energy. Inuyasha grinned.

"Keh, he's making this too easy," he said, and then shouted as he swung the Tetseigua "BACKLASH WAVE!" Yokai's energy was sent right back to it and then…

"It disappeared!" said Sango in surprise.

"Why didn't the backlash wave work?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Stand back," said Miroku, unleashing his wind tunnel. And…

"It didn't work," said Miroku in surprise. This was true. Yokai hadn't even budged under the power of the wind tunnel.

"What is up with this thing?" Sango asked as she threw her Hirakotsu at Yokai. Yokai hit it back at Sango with a flick of its paw. Sango caught it as it flew through the air.

"FOX FIRE!" shouted Shippo as blue flames appeared around Yokai. Yokai didn't even flinch. Kirara tried some of her own fire, but it didn't even leave a mark.

"It's the effect of the card!" Kagome shouted to her friends, realizing what was happening "Your attacks won't work on it."

"Now you tell us?!" Inuyasha shouted back at her. Yokai had turned its head toward Kagome and, oddly, it's vicious face relaxed. Slowly, the deadly demon made its way toward…

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted. Running toward her, he grabbed her out of Yokai's path and high into the trees. Yokai, fortunately, was diverted from Kagome when its gaze landed on Tea. It made it's way to her.

"We have to get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled from high in the trees.

"No need to tell us twice!" shouted Joey and Tristan, already running off. Tea, however, walked toward Yokai and stared at it as if in a trance.

"Tea, let's go!" said Yami, grabbing Tea's hand and dragging her off. The group ran off. They didn't know how long they ran, but they ran until they were sure they were safe.

* * *

That night, Kagome explained to Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku as they sat around the fire why their attacks didn't work. 

"So me and Sango's attacks would have been warrior types," said Inuyasha when Kagome was done explaining, "Shippo and Kirara's attacks would have been pyro types and Miroku's attack would have been magic type. According to that card, warrior, pyro and magic are some of the types that will have no effect on Yokai?"

"Yes," said Kagome.

"So how are we supposed to beat it?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know," said Kagome.

"There has to be a way," said Yugi, "Every card has its weakness. Right Yami?"

"Hmmm, yeah, right," said Yami distractedly. He was looking at Tea, who had been sitting against a tree, isolated from everyone else, hugging her knees to her chest, a far off look in her eyes. Tea had been unusually quiet since their battle with Yokai. Tea stood up and walked off into the forest. Not soon after she left, Yami stood up and followed her. He found her sitting on a boulder in a clearing, looking up at the stars.

"It's not safe to go off all on your own," Yami said, causing Tea to turn around.

"Oh, Yami, it's you," she said.

"Can I sit here?" Yami asked, indicating to the spot next to her. Tea nodded.

"Tea is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"No," said Tea quickly.

"Tea," Yami said, placing his hand on hers, "I know something is wrong with you." Tea avoided Yami's eye and said nothing. Yami placed a hand on Tea's cheek, turning her head to look at him.

"Tea, please tell me what's wrong," he asked. Tea sighed.

"Remember when I just stared at Yokai in the battle today?" Tea asked.

"Yes," answered Yami.

"Well, that wasn't me staring," said Tea.

"What do you mean?" asked Yami with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean that I didn't have control of my body," said Tea, "When Yokai stared at me and started walking toward me, it felt like something had taken over my body. The next thing I knew, I wanted to get away from Yokai, but I couldn't move." Tea let out a shaky sigh, holding her head in her hands, "Yami I was so scared. I thought I was going to be killed." Yami wrapped his arms around Tea shaking body, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. She was starting to cry.

"Yami, I wanted to move out of the way so badly, but I couldn't," Tea cried, "I thought I was going to die. I was so scared."

"Tea, I would never let anything happen to you," Yami said softly, stroking her hair, "I love you too much to let something happen to you." Yami's eyes widened as he realized what he just said. Tea looked up at him.

"Y-Yami, what did you just say?" she whispered. Yami sighed heavily and avoided Tea's crystal blue eyes.

"I said I love you," he said quietly. Tea smiled as she snuggled into shoulder and whispered to him, "I love you too." Yami's eyes widened once again.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked her. Tea looked up into his deep violet eyes.

"Yes," she said, "I do." Tea and Yami looked at each other, noticing how close they were. Then, they slowly they leaned toward each other until their lips met in their first kiss. This kiss was different from Inuyasha and Kagome's. Instead of being strong and passionate, this kiss was soft, gentle, and tender, as if exploring unknown territory.

**There's chapter 15! I hope you liked it. The reason between Yokai and Tea's behavior will be explained in the next chapter. Please Review!**


	16. Learning the Legend

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

The group made their way to the next village, Inuyasha and Yami leading the way, hoping to find information on Yokai and hopefully, a way to defeat it.

"So you told Kagome?" Yami asked Inuyasha nodded.

"You tell Tea?" Inuyasha asked. Yami nodded.

"It feels good to have that weight off my shoulders," Yami said.

"I hear that," Inuyasha agreed, "It's no longer looking over my head like an annoying demon." Yami chuckled and nodded in agreement

When they got to the village, they asked around until an old women told them to go to Alazira's house. Alazira traveled a lot and was an expert on legends. She was staying in a small hut just outside the village. They made their way there and Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"Come in," called a voice from inside. Inuyasha opened the door and they made their way inside. Old scrolls and books took up most of the space. A beautiful young woman, about a year or two older than Kagome, stepped out of a room in the back. She had wild waist long curly hair, dark skin and green eyes. She was dressed in robes of various colors of green.

"Hello," she said, "And who might you all be." Everyone introduced themselves, then Miroku stepped forward, taking Alazira's hands in hers and said "Ma'am would you do me the honor of bearing my children." **(A/N: I couldn't resist putting that :) **Sango, of course, hit him the head with her Hirakotsu. Alazira giggled and said, "I suspect that was not all you came here to ask me."

"No," said Inuyasha, "We wanted to know if you knew anything about the legend of Yokai."

"Yes," she said, "Please, sit down." Everyone sat on the floor in a circle while Alazira searched around her house.

"Now where is it?" she mumbled to herself, "That's not it…not it…not it…oh, I've been looking for that…here it is!" Alazira took a seat between Yami and Kagome, holding a large and dusty book. She opened it, letting out the dust that had collected in it. She flipped through a few pages before stopping.

"Here it is," she said, "What do you want to know about Yokai?"

"How to defeat it," Inuyasha answered. Alazira nodded, reading the book.

"Well," she began, "Long ago, Yokai was defeated by the combined powers of a priestess and a sorceress called The Dark Magician Girl."

"But surely the priestess and Dark Magician Girl are long dead," said Sango. Alazira nodded.

"The matter of the priestess isn't very hard," Alazira said, "Any skilled priestess will do in defeating Yokai. But the matter of the Dark Magician Girl is much harder. Only her reincarnation can help defeat Yokai."

"But how can we find her reincarnation?" Shippo asked.

"Well, there is a description left by the Dark Magician Girl herself," said Alazira, standing up again and shifting through the many scrolls scattered all over the place.

"Here it is," she said, sitting again, holding a piece of yellowed parchment in her hands, she read from it:

_Yokai is gone_

_But not freed_

_Just sent to a different time_

_To be reborn again_

_The matter of finding priestess to release this creature_

_Is simply easy_

_But only my reincarnation _

_Can help her free the poor creature_

_She will have eyes as blue as the ocean_

_And hair will barley brush her shoulders_

_And be the color of fresh, brown earth_

_Her skin will be pale_

_Yet soft as silk_

_She will be kind and sweet_

_Always putting others before herself_

_I can only hope that she will be found_

_And set Yokai free_

_  
Her name will be_

_Te-_

"The last letter of the name is smudged," Alazira said.

"So she knew what her reincarnation was gonna look like," Joey said. Alazira nodded.

"The Dark Magician Girl had many powers. I'm suspecting that one of them helped her find out who her reincarnation would be," Alazira explained.

"Her reincarnation is Tea," said Yugi. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Think about it," Yugi said, "The description of the Dark Magician Girl's reincarnation fits Tea perfectly. And her name starts with _Te_. The missing letter is probably the _a _in Tea's name."

"That does make sense," Tristan said.

"Me?" said Tea, her eyes wide in shock.

"Tea, the description does fit you," said Yami.

"And I'm a priestess," said Kagome, "Sort of. So with mine and Tea's powers combined, we can defeat Yokai."

"But I have no powers," Tea said.

"If you are truly the Dark Magician Girl's reincarnation," Alazira said, "Your powers will reveal themselves to you when the time is right." Tea looked at Alazira, a panicked look on her face. Yami noticed her look on her face and took her hand in his.

"Don't worry Tea," he told her, "We'll figure this out."

"There's more you should know about Yokai," Alazira said.

**There's chapter 16! I hope you liked it! You will earn more about Yokai, and the reason for Tea's strange behavior around Yokai, in the next chapter. Please Review!**


	17. I'm Scared

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"Well, I have a question," Yami said.

"What is it?" Alazira asked.

"When we went against Yokai, Tea was in a trance like state," Yami said, "She was unable to control her own body. Was that Yokai's doing?" Alazira shook her head.

"Being the reincarnation of the Dark Magician Girl I suspect that something deep inside Tea recognized Yokai and longed to help him," answered Tea.

"But what do you mean 'help' Yokai?" Miroku asked, "And what did the riddle mean by 'setting him free,'. From what we know, Yokai is a mindless killing machine."

"Few people know Yokai's true past," Alazira said, "It is true that Yokai is demon, but he used to be a good demon. One day, he was possessed by an evil spirit and became the Yokai you know now. The priestess and Dark Magician Girl tried and failed to free Yokai. All they could do was send him to a different time and hope their successors would one day free him."

"So it's up to Kagome and me?" Tea said. Alazira nodded. Tea sighed and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk," she said before standing up and walking out the door. Yami looked worriedly at the door she just waked out of.

"Dude, you better see is she's okay," Tristan told him. Yami nodded and headed out of the door. He found Tea not too far from the hut, sitting against a tree, her head in her hands. Yami tentatively sat down next to her.

"Tea?" he said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Tea looked up. Her face was pale and her eyes were red, as if she had been crying.

"Tea, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Yami, I can't do this," she said, shaking her head, tears, beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Tea, what do you mean?" Yami asked.

"I can't defeat Yokai," Tea said, her voice choked with tears, "Yami I don't have any powers. And how can you be sure that I really am the reincarnation of the Dark Magician Girl? In our world, the Dark Magician Girl is just someone on a card. Yami, I just can't do this. It's too much." Yami took Tea into his arms, letting her cry into his chest while he gently rubbed her back.

"Tea, we've saved the world many times together," he said, "What makes this time so different?"

"No Yami," she said, looking up at him "_You've_ saved the world. _You've_ saved it while I just sit on the sidelines. Yami, you're so brave. You're not scared of anything. Even when your life is on the line, you don't show the slightest bit of fear. Yami, I'm terrified. I can't be as brave as you."

"Tea, you are wrong," Yami said. Tea looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What I mean," Yami began, "Is that all those times I've saved the world and put my life on the line, I was scared. I was scared out of my mind. But I would always remember all the people counting on me. How the fate of the world rested on my shoulders. How I was the only one that could do this. That would always empower me to do what I needed to do."

"But Yami," Tea said, "Knowing that all of this is up to me. That the fate of the world rests with me. It's so scary. What if I fail?" Yami held Tea tight.

"Tea, I can't guarantee that you won't fail," he said, "But what I know is you're not in this alone. You've got everyone behind you. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara. And you've got Kagome to help you too. The two of you must work together to free Yokai. Tea, I know this seems scary now, but trust me, when the time comes, you will know what you need to do." Tea wiped away her tears.

"Thanks Yami," she said, "I needed to hear that."

"Now can I see you smile?" Yami asked her, a smile tugging at his own lips, "I hate seeing you cry." Tea looked at him and her mouth turned up into a small smile.

"There's that beautiful smile I love," Yami said. Tea smile widened.

"Yami, you're making me blush," she said smiling, a pink tint appearing on her cheeks.

"I happen to like making you blush," Yami whispered in her ear. Tea actually giggled at that one.

"Yami, you always know how to make me feel better," she said.

**There's chapter 17! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	18. Feeling Better

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

The group camped out in a small clearing that night. Everyone was asleep. Well, it seemed that way. Kagome had her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep when actually, she was wide-awake. The worry of defeating Yokai made her a bundle of nerves. Inuyasha was usually the one that did the big battles. Kagome was usually the one that was captured. Unable to stay still, Kagome stood up and wandered into the forest, not far from camp. She sat against a tree, letting out a long sigh as the wind brushed soothingly against her face. She sat for a moment, listening to the peaceful sounds of the forest. The serenity was broken when a twig snapped. Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"Who's there?" she asked, wishing she had brought her bow and arrow. There was a rustle as Inuyasha emerged from the trees.

"Kagome, you know it's not safe to be out here by yourself at night," Inuyasha scolded.

"Sorry," Kagome said, "I just needed to think."

"About what?" Inuyasha asked, sitting next to her.

"This whole Yokai thing," she said, "Inuyasha, how am I suppose to defeat him. And Tea doesn't have a clue what to do. This is just so _frustrating._"

"Kagome what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, "You've been in plenty of battles."

"Yeah, but you've always done the big stuff," Kagome said, "Now I'm the one that has to do it. Inuyasha you're the bravest person I've ever known. You're never scared."

"You're wrong," Inuyasha whispered.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Kagome I am scared," Inuyasha said, "Whenever I fight, I might not show it, but there's always a bit of fear in me. Fear for my life, fear for the life of my friends, fear that I might fail."

"Yeah, but Inuyasha you can _fight,_" Kagome said, "All I'm good for is getting captured."

"Hey," said Inuyasha, "Don't put yourself down like that Kagome. You're a great archer. Maybe even better than Kikyo."

"You're just saying that," said Kagome sadly.

"Yeah, I am," said Inuyasha with smirk.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, punching him softly, "You're suppose to be making me feel better."

"Well hey," Inuyasha said, shrugging his shoulders, "I can't make you feel better if you're not willing to feel better. And besides, I don't even think Kikyo could shatter the sacred jewel in a million pieces like you did."

"Inuyasha," Kagome giggled.

"Seriously," he said with a smile, "The arrow had to hit that jewel just right to shatter it like that."

"So you're saying no one can shatter a jewel like I can?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"Exactly," Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed.

"Inuyasha you're such an idiot," Kagome laughed.

"Yes, but I'm your idiot," he said.

"You sure are," Kagome said, leaning over to pet on of Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha purred pleasantly.

**There's chapter 18! Sorry it was so short. I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	19. What's Going To Happen?

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a bit of writers block with this chapter. So here it is. Chapter 19 of _Not As Different As They Seem._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

The group stopped in the village the next day to get information on Yokai. And old women told them that a demon that fit Yokai's description was found not far from the village. They made their way down the dirt path. Tea's stomach was twisting into knots, her nervousness growing with each step.

"Hey you okay," Yami asked her, "You look sick."

"I feel sick," Tea said, "I'm so nervous about going against Yokai." Yami took her hand his.

"It's okay," he said in a wonderfully low voice, nearly making Tea melt on the spot, "You can do this," Tea smiled at him.

"Thanks Yami," she said, smiling at him.

Kagome was nervously twiddling with her hair.

"You're nervous," Inuyasha stated.

"I am not," Kagome said.

"Yes you are. Whenever you're nervous you play with your hair," Inuyasha said. Kagome dropped her hands from her hair.

"Okay so I'm nervous," Kagome admitted, "But I'm about to go against a giant 20 foot tall vicious monster. I have a reason to be nervous." Inuyasha slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear, "I know you can do this." Kagome smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Inuyasha," she said softly. The rest of the journey was quiet, only the sound of the wind and forest creatures heard. The serene quit of the forest was broken when a familiar roar. Tea's hand tightened painfully on Yami's.

They reached a clearing to find Yokai standing over a pile of slaughtered animals and demons. It turned around at the sound of the group and bounded toward them at lightening speed. It reached toward Inuyasha.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango shouted, hitting Yokai's hand and diverting its attention from Inuyasha to Sango.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku shouted. The change in wind turned Yokai's attention to Miroku.

"Tea, Kagome, it would be nice if you could find out what to do!" Miroku asked panicked.

"How are we supposed to know?" Tea and Kagome said.

"Just find out before this thing kills us!" Inuyasha said, swinging his Tetseigua at Yokai as it reached for him. Kagome shot an arrow at Yokai, hitting it in the arm. Yokai turned to look at Kagome and Tea.

"Great, now it's gonna come after us," said Tea.

"Yeah, didn't think of that," Kagome said. Yokai looked at Kagome and Tea and its gazed softened. It slowly made its way to the two girls.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Tea!" Yami shouted. The two boys began to run toward the girls.

"Wait," Kagome said.

"I don't think he'll hurt us," said Tea. It was true. Yokai looked oddly peaceful. It reached its claws out toward Kagome and Tea, not to attack. It looked as if he just wanted to touch them, as if to see if they were real. Tea and Kagome reached out their hands toward the troubled demon. And when they finally touched his bloodstained claws, a bright white light appeared.

**CLIFFHANGER! What will happen next? Keep reading to find out! Please Review!**


	20. Transformations

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 20 (whew, I never made a story this long) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"What's goin' on?" asked Joey as everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding white light emitting from Kagome, Tea and Yokai.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Tea, are you there?" Yami yelled. The light eventually died down to reveal Kagome and Tea still there, but dressed differently. Tea was wearing the outfit of the Dark Magician Girl, including the Dark Magician Girl's staff. Kagome was wearing a priestess outfit with a few changes. The white top was decorated with red rose petals while the red bottom was lined with white swirls.

"Whoa," said the two girls, looking at themselves.

"So what do we do now?" Tea asked, examining the staff in her hands. She and Kagome looked up at Yokai, as if the demon might have some answers. Yokai, however, began to back away, holding its head in its claws, looking as if it were arguing internally with itself. The soft look disappeared, replaced with a look of rage. Yokai launched toward Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Yugi, Yami, Joey and Tristan, ready to attack.

_Say 'Starlight Beam', _said a voice in Tea's head.

_Say what? _Tea argued.

_Just say it dammit! _said the voice.

"Okay, no time to argue with the voices in my head," Tea said to herself. She stepped forward. Yokai turned to her at the sound of her footsteps. Tea held out the staff shouting "Starlight Beam!" A gold light shot from the end of the staff and hit Yokai right in the heart, connecting the demon and staff. Yokai stood still, as if paralyzed.

_Don't break the connection, _the voice in Tea's head said. Tea nodded.

_Shoot your sacred arrow into the gold light, _said a voice in Kagome's head.

_What? _Kagome thought, wondering why she was hearing voices in her head.

_Just shoot it! _said the voice impatiently.

_Okay, okay, _Kagome thought, _No need to get all worked up over it. _Kagome did as the voice in her head told her to and shot one of her sacred arrows into the gold light connecting Yokai and Tea's staff. The arrow traveled through the light and hit Yokai's heart. Again there was a bright flash of white light and a moment later, where a twenty foot tall Yokai stood, their was now a different Yokai. Not the cute one on Kagome's card, but not the vicious one either. This Yokai was an abnormally large black dog with piercing brown eyes. Its fur was no longer matted with blood and bits of bone, but was smooth and shiny. His once bloodstained claws were still long and sharp, but a pleasant white color. Yokai walked over to Kagome and Tea and bowed a dog bow to them.

"You've freed me," he said in a low voice that had a hint of a growl in it. Suddenly a small ball of light freed itself from Kagome's bow and Tea's staff. The two balls of light floated between them and Yokai. One took the form of the Dark Magician Girl while the other took the form of a priestess in clothes identical to Kagome's with waist long straight dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"We promised we would," said two mysterious girls. The two girls turned around and bowed to Kagome and Tea.

"Thank you," said the Dark Magician Girl.

"If it wasn't for you two, Yokai would still be trapped," said the priestess.

"It's no problem," said Tea, smiling.

"Yeah, we were glad to help," said Kagome with a smile. With a final bow, thank you and a final flash of white light, Yokai, the Dark Magician Girl and the priestess disappeared, leaving Kagome and Tea in their original clothes.

"Those three sure love their bright light," said Yugi. Kagome and Tea looked at each other, still in shock over what they just did. Then they burst into smiles and squealed, "WE DID IT!"

**There's chapter 20! The story is almost over. There will be about one or two more chapters. Please Review!**


	21. What An Adventure

**Well, here's the end of **_**Not As Different As They Seem**_**. Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Sessho's Gal**

**raygypsy714**

**darknessofmyheart**

**Miko in training**

**Diamond369**

**boo56**

**azuyama-chan**

**Island Heart**

**Baby-smilez**

**t recorder**

**Shin Wal-New Moon-**

**Ember Neutron**

**MoonPrincessMagic**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**Sakura Lisel**

**And anyone else that I might have forgotten.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"So, ye managed to defeat Yokai?" asked Kaede. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey and Tristan were sitting on the floor of Kaede's hut, telling her the story of what happened with Yokai.

"Yeah, Kagome and Tea were awesome!" said Yugi excitedly.

"Kaede, there is something you should know," said Inuyasha.

"What is it?" Kaede asked.

"Your sister Kikyo is dead," Inuyasha said, looking at the floor, "Yokai destroyed her." Kaede sighed sadly.

"It's for the best," she said, "Kikyo was brought back from the dead and didn't belong to this world. It's is good that now she can rest in peace."

"So I guess it's time for us to leave," said Tristan.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, "We were supposed to be back in Domino days ago."

"My mom probably called the SWAT team to search for me by now," Joey joked.

"And I need to restock on supplies," said Kagome.

"I'll go with you," said Inuyasha. Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Inuyasha and Kagome stood up, said good-bye to everyone and headed back to the well.

Once they were back in Kagome's time, Yugi and his friends got their luggage out of Kagome's house, where they had left it before their adventure. Kagome's mother drove Yugi and his friends to the airport while Kagome rode their on Inuyasha's back (Inuyasha with a cap on to hide his ears).

"So I guess this is goodbye," Kagome said.

"Yeah," said Tea, giving Kagome a hug, "We have to hang out again sometime."

"Defiantly," said Kagome when they broke apart.

"And Yami," she said, turning to the pharaoh.

"Yes?" Yami said.

"You better not break Tea's heart or I'll personally come to Domino and break your neck," Kagome threatened, although she had a smile on her face.

"Don't worry," said Yami, putting his arm around Tea's waist, "I would never break Tea's heart."

"And same for you Inuyasha," Tea said, "You better not break Kagome's heart." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome' waist and winked at Tea.

"Wouldn't think of it," he said with a smile.

"Flight 429 to Domino City now boarding," announced a women's voice.

"That's us," said Yugi as everyone picked up their luggage, "Bye you two,"

"See ya later," said Joey.

"Bye," said Tristan.

"Hope to see you again," said Tea.

"Goodbye," said Yami.

"Take care you two," said Yugi. And with that, the five friends walked off. Inuyasha and Kagome exited the airport.

"So what now?" Kagome asked, "Head back to the feudal era."

"Na," said Inuyasha, "Let's hang out here for a while."

"So your actually _don't _want to go back immediately and look for the jewel shards," said Kagome with a raised eyebrow, "Who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha?"

"Well, the longer we're here," said Inuyasha, "The more I can do this without Miroku or Sango or Shippo or Kirara interrupting."

"Do what?" asked Kagome.

"This," answered Inuyasha. He leaned down and captured Kagome's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I'd like that," said Kagome before kissing him again. So overall, Kagome could say this was the most amazing, scariest, romantic and weirdest adventure of her life.

**THE END! I'm sad to see this story go. It was a lot of fun to write. Look out for my Avatar: The Last Airbender/Inuyasha crossover coming soon! Wow, that sounded like some commercial for a movie o.O Anyway, Please Review!**


End file.
